Harry Potter and the Yellow Jinchuuriki
by Poruporusama
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki joins Harry and his friends in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Watch what happens. Rinnegan/Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan/ Magic-User Naruto OOC/Snape Sakura bashing Malfoy Bashing and Umbridge destruction and Ninja-Wizards and Wizard-Ninjas.
1. New arrival

-No POV-

A new year at Hogwarts will soon begin.

All students, that are already in houses, sat at their respective tables in the Great Hall.

There was one student left, that had yet to be assigned a house.

Before Albus Dumbledore announced the last student's name, he had announcement.

"For the first time, in Hogwarts history, a new student shall be promoted straight to his fifth year. An-"

"Ehem!" A woman in pink interrupted him.

"I do not understand, why is this first year being promoted to fifth year, when we haven't even seen what he can do?"

Snape stood, "I propose a duel. And, I wish to be the one to duel him."

The boy smirked.

"If I may?"

He said, he did not have an English accent.

"How about depending on how well I do, will decide which house I join."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard. "Alright then, clear the Great Hall."

The students cleared the hall so there would be huge gap in the middle.

The boy stood near the exit and Snape stood in the front.

Albus smiled, "Now students, before I forget, our new student is named, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is from Japan."

Naruto bowed. "Arigato Albus-San. By the way, Delores, I am being promoted so quickly, because I do not need a wand to defend myself."

In the crowd, a trio of Gryffondors looked at each other.

Naruto smiled, "Don't hold back, Severus."

Snape wondered how he knew his first name but shook it off.

He waved his wand, " **Stupify**!"

From his wand, shot out a blast of purple energy.

Naruto smirked and held out his hand.

" **Shinra Tensei**."

His body was surrounded by a barely visible opaque force and the spell was flung up to the ceiling.

"Is that all?"

Naruto said smirking.

Before Snape could answer, Naruto flashed through hand signs.

He closed his eyes.

" **Mangekyo Sharingan**."

He opened his now blood red eyes.

His iris was black and the pupils had become a odd blood red design. Naruto grinned,

"Give me your strongest spell!" he shouted.

There were some whispers from the Slytherines and Snape looked at Albus for approval, who nodded.

Snape took in a deep breath and waved his wand,

" **Avada Kadavra**."

He said in a monotone voice.

The green light shot out of his wand. Harry winced seeing the spell fly through the air, holding his scar.

The blast hit Naruto and knocked him to the floor.

Some of the teachers and students stood.

Albus held out a hand to stop them.

Many gasped when Naruto slowly stood.

His robe had a burn in the chest area, but underneath, his skin wasn't even Scratched.

Naruto got back into a fighting stance.

He made very many hand signs and he held out his hand.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!"

In his hand, he summoned an all black wand with a sharp pointed tip and a fox mouth around the middle, right above the handle.

The bottom of the handle had nine reddish-orange tail-like ribbons.

"My custom wand I created, I named it Fox Fang."

He pointed the wand at Snape. " **Sectemsempra**!"

He shouted, and aimed the wand at Snape shooting the spell.

Snape's eyes widened and he used a blocking spell.

Naruto smiled.

He slid Fox Fang into his pocket.

He nodded to Albus.

"Albus, I think it's time we reveal the real reason why I'm here."

Albus nodded, "Indeed I think it is."

"Now students, Mr. Namikaze is not only here as a student, but also as a teacher."

There were a few whispers going through the crowd of students.

"Seeing as he is able to withstand the killing curse, and is quite strong, I've decided to create a second half for defense against the dark arts."

Umbridge cleared her voice. "Dumbledore, I do not need help teaching my students."

Naruto was suddenly behind her.

"Yes you do."

Umbridge spun around, about to cast a spell at Naruto, but she found no one was there, and her wand was nowhere to be found.

Everyone looked around and then they looked in Harry's direction, gasping. There was two Harry Potter's!

One smirked while the other gaped. The one smirking morphed back into Naruto.

"So, this is 'the boy who lived.'"

Harry looked a little intimidated, Naruto could tell by the look in the boy's eyes.

Naruto smirked and patted the boy's shoulder, twirling Umbridge's wand in his hand.

Umbridge's face was beat red.

"By order of-"

"Let me stop you right there," he said, tossing her want back to her.

"Whatever order or group or whatever the hell you belong to, does not apply to me. For I am not part of your society. True, I can cast spells, but that's mainly because of these."

He said flashing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You see, these eyes of mine are quite extraordinary, really, they allow me to view and then copy almost any ability of another person, depending on what it is. For instance, I cannot copy a raising the dead ability, and before you say that it isn't possible, trust me, it is. As I said before, I am not a part of your society, I am no wizard. I am what is called a shinobi, or the more famous term, ninja."

He finished his speech, giving the pink puffball (yes, you heard right), a smirk.

Hermione spoke up, realizing something.

"You said you are another part of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Does that mean-"

"That I will be training you all, yes. Very good question, miss..."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Naruto nodded.

"The ministry will hear about this." Umbridge muttered quietly, but not quiet enough.

"And what will they do, Puffball? Incarcerate me? For what? Teaching students how to defend themselves against... What did you call him, Albus? Moldy-wart?" (Ten house points to whoever gets that reference).

Ron snorted.

Laughter broke out in the Great Hall.

"Or was it, Boldy-short?"

More laughter came, Harry fell to his knees, holding his sides, trying to stop laughing.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes up at the sky, chuckling.

The whole time, Umbridge had returned to her seat, her face beat red.

Naruto looked around him in a fake oblivious voice, he said, "was it something I said?"

Even Snape couldn't help covering his mouth, hiding a smirk.

"Alright alright, students are dismissed."

Naruto grinned, walking off with Harry and his friends, wearing the sorting hat, which was facing Albus.

The hat mouthed the word "Gryffindor."


	2. Gryffindor

Naruto smirked, looking around the Gryffindor common room.

"Nice place you've got here."

He said, glancing at someone looking at their 'Famous Witch or Wizard' cards.

Naruto clapped his hands together, "Yosh! Who wants to start early, dattebaiyo!"

Hermione's eye twitched, "Erm, professor-"

Naruto waved her off, "No need to be so formal, just call me Naruto, Hermione-chan."

Hermione's face tinted red, "Prof- Naruto, are you allowed to do that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see why not."

McGonnegal cleared her throat, "Mr. Namikaze, it is forbidden to teach students outside of classes, I'm sure Dumbledore told you."

Naruto's face tinted red in embarrassment, pushing his fingers together, "He might have mentioned it."

McGonnegal sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Please remember that. You're still a Gryffindor, so I can understand how eager you are to start."  
Naruto puffed his cheeks out, pouting.  
"I might be a little eager."  
Mcgonnegal nodded, smiling, "Relax, you can wait until tomorrow."  
Naruto sighed, hanging his head, "Okaaay. Profess-"  
Mcgonnegal put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We're colleagues now dear. Minerva is fine."  
A young Gryffindor jumped up and down, "Can we-"  
Before they could finish, Minerva responded, "No."  
They gave a defeated, "Aww," as they hung their head.  
Naruto walked into the boy's dormitory, and laid on the bed that was for him.  
He quickly found himself falling asleep.


	3. Silly early morning filler

Naruto was up early.  
He had his robes on, but they seemed a little bulky.  
The reason for this, is because he was wearing something underneath.  
He walked out to the Gryffondor common room to find a pair of twins holding what he could only assume to be a bunch of paint balls.  
"What do we have here?"  
He asked with an amused smirk.  
The twins were none other than Fred and George Weasely.  
The awkwardly, yet quickly held the paint balls behind them, attempting to hide them from him.  
One of them started speaking (Don't ask me to tell you which, it's like playing the "which one of us is Hikaru" game from Ouran Host Club, you'd have to be Ron to figure it out).  
"O-Oh hey Proffes-"  
Naruto sighed.  
"I said it's fine just use my first name."  
The other one spoke up.  
"But-"  
"It's fiiiiine."  
The two remained silent for a moment.  
Naruto smiled at them.  
"Planning on pulling a prank?"  
The twins sputtered.  
"N-No sir."  
One said.  
"Huh, that's too bad,"  
He said as he walked to one of the couches.  
"Because if you were I would have told you that I loved pranks and I've pulled many in my time."  
The twins looked at each other and grinned.  
"I would have also told you that glueing those paintballs together in a ball would cause a greater effect."  
The twins grinned wider and they started leaving.  
"Thanks professor!"  
One said as they left.  
Naruto smirked as they left.  
He waited till the three got up, some Gryffindors already awake.  
When the trio finally awoke, for some reason at the same time, the rooms aren't coed mind you, they noticed a bunch of Gryffindors staring at the curl in with jaws dropped.  
They looked up to see Naruto standing on the freaking ceiling!  
Almost like all the gravity went to the ceiling just for him.  
"Oh hey guys, finally awake I see!"  
Ron's jaw dropped.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Oh you know, just hanging around."  
Harry chuckled rolling his eyes.  
Naruto jumped down, not even hurting himself.  
"Welp, let's get to class! I have a feeling today will be quite... Magical..."  
Naruto received not one, not two, but three face palms.  
Naruto made a face, ( like this O3O ) looking at them.  
"What, something I said?"


End file.
